


Negação

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguém tinha o direito de dizer-lhe não, ninguém.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negação

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Hisoka estava sentado no meio da clareira, suas pernas estavam confortavelmente dobradas em baixo de si, suas costas estavam apoiadas em uma enorme árvore que lhe emprestava sua sombra. Em seu coração reinava um sentimento de paz e serenidade que sempre lhe acometia depois que destroçava alguma coisa, depois que via a luz deixar o olhar de sua vitima, depois de destruir algo que era seu, algo que ele tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse. Afinal uma propriedade e propriedade não tinham direito de reclamar de nenhuma decisão de seu dono.  
Seus olhos vagaram ao redor, relembrando da luta que havia acabado a pouco, deixando o sorriso do outro ainda mais satisfeito. Gon não estava pronto ainda, precisava de mais tempo para amadurecer, para atingir o seu ápice físico e técnico; o ruivo estava disposto a esperar, disposto a dar-lhe tempo, contudo quando se viu sendo negado, quando se viu sendo tratado como mais uma pessoa qualquer. Seu sangue ferveu, sua vontade de matar tomou lugar ao seu perfeccionismo. Aos seus estrelismos.  
Aconteceu logo depois da Arena Celestial, depois de vencê-lo ali, usando apenas uma pequena amostra do que poderia fazer de verdade resolveu que era hora de tentar um novo tipo de aproximação. De conseguir dele um tipo novo de compensação, de tentar corrompê-lo de outra forma, de mostrar-lhe um novo mundo; afinal podia fazer o que quisesse com ele, podia ter dele o que achasse necessário para fazê-lo amadurecer. Encontrá-lo na floresta foi brincadeira de criança, simples e rápido, não pode de chamar de desafio; ainda sim havia sido o suficiente para deixá-lo animado.  
Segurou-o por trás puxando-o, trazendo para perto de si, seus lábios foram até os lábios dele só para serem desviados quando menino virou a cabeça. Hisoka tentou novamente e novamente o menino evadiu de sua tentativa, isso deixou claro que a intenção do menino não era dar-lhe aquilo que desejava que ansiasse e tinha vontade de mais. Pode sentir claramente o desconforto no corpo do menino ao ser tratado de tal forma. Isso o surpreendeu, esperava que o mais novo tivesse a mesma vontade que ele, esperava que o menino quisesse ser possuído tanto quisesse possuí-lo. Porque eles eram iguais.  
Ver-se negado, ver-se sendo colocado de lado era algo que não podia deixar acontecer. Aquela fruta era sua, não para matar, não só para treinar, mas também para se satisfizer, para desfrutar de seu suco. Seu sangue ferveu em suas veias, sua vontade ultrapassou suas próprias promessas e não suportou mais esperar matando-o em seus próprios braços. Isso também não foi o suficiente, isso não chegou a nem perto de ser, por isso tomou-o enquanto percebia sua vida esvaindo. Só parando quando se sentiu plenamente saciado, quando o tomou por completo e de todas as formas que pudesse pensar, para gelar o seu sangue quente.  
Ninguém lhe negava ninguém lhe dizia o que não podia fazer. Nem mesmo aquele que deveria ser o seu rival.


End file.
